The Fight that almost ended it all
by Brandi Potter
Summary: Ron's biggest Event of the Summer was getting his first girlfriend but what will Harry say when he finds out who she is, will ron live to see another day?Will draco learn of the new secret his sister is hiding from him as well.
1. Draco's Misery

Draco sat in his room the last couple of days being the worse of his life. He had just recieved word from one of his dads friends that they had seen his sister with a faceless unmeantionable person. He looked out the big picture window in his bed room, sitting on the window sill staring out into the garden. "What possessed my sister to date him. Well at least hes a pureblood."  
Draco sighed and walked downstairs, he looked around at all the cloaks laying on the chest in the foyer. Ahh, had he forgotten he was to get his mark soon. He looked down at his arm, he heard many of the deatheaters say it was the best thing to happen to them, but draco didnt know if that was the truth. He walked by the living room hearing bellatrix's voice above the rest. "that daughter of yours lucius, has some pretty weird taste in guys, first of all why a weasley you know that Arthur has been trying to bust as all and get us sent to azkaban." she said angrily.  
" I say we too give her the mark." mcnair butted in. "but Brandi does have some good sense about her at least hes pure blood, but not the someone I would choose for her." Lucius answered. Bellatrix looked at them "Well Its Better then that Harry Potter." lucius sighed " I shall talk to her then, where is lord voldemort?" lucius asked. " i am here." A cold eriee voice said from the corner of the room. "Oh Lord I didnt acknowledge your presents." Lucius said bowing to him.  
Brandi pushed Past Draco. "what are you listening in for, shouldnt you be in there talking about your death mark thing." She said with attitude. "Because I dont want to right now." he said glaring at her. She was the reason he was so miserable he was afraid that he was going to be made fun of at school for his sister dating a weasley the same weasley they made fun of for the last 6 years.  
Ron was all Smiles, Finally he had something harry didnt a girlfriend. So he decided to write him at the dursleys. Dear harry, hows your summer? Mine is soo far the best, you'll never guess who Im dating right now. Oh yea thats right you'll have to find out when we get to school cause Im not telling you. Ron. Ron pranced around the house. this must be the happiest day of his life. He walked down to the kitchen and kissed him mum on the cheek. Mrs Weasley looked at Him with a weird type of look. "you still happy about you and that malfoy girl?" Ron smiled at her "of course mum, its a very good thing." Ron said walking over to the stove and stealing himself a bisket "RONALD THOSE ARE FOR DINNER. YOUR GOING TO RUIN YOUR APPITITE." Mrs Weasley said Sternly. 


	2. Harry's Madness

harry had recieved rons letter and gazed at it in wonder. Finally someone remembered to write him. It was 3 days until he was to return back to hogwarts and he was still at the dursleys."hedwig have my friends forgotten that I exsist?" he said asking the beautiful snowy owl that gazed back at him with her amber eyes. this thought crossed his mind millions of times. He spent most of the summer trying to figure out why his friends havent written.  
  
He looked at Pig sitting along side hedwig in her cage. the tiny owl, flew all this way for a note that said he wasnt going to tell him who his girlfriend was. "It must be mione." he was wondering what they were doing at the weasleys. were they having fun with out him. He reached for a quill and a piece of parchment staring at it blankly, he was trying to think of ways to get the girl he liked to notice him. the only problem was he didnt think it would work out because of who she was and her history. he then thought about the days of him and cho came flooding into his head.  
  
Maybe it was him, he got up from his desk walking over to his mirror staring at himself in it. He had his mothers eyes, so Unlike aunt petunia's bitter ones, his were soft and caring, and his fathers untidy Black hair the stuff he wished with all his heart would at least sit flat for once in his life. He sighed throwing his shirt off to the side examining his muscles and the features of his upper torso. He was skinny but that was because of uncle vernon taking his food away from him and giving it to dudley and at other times it was because he had taken his wand out just to look at it.  
  
Harry sighed, would a girl as pretty as her notice and plain guy like him. He was really caught up in looking at the features he thought were bad, instead of focusing on the ones within himself. He sighed and left the mirror and walked back to his desk unfolding the short tiny letter ron had sent him from earlier, he reread it to make sure he didnt miss any important details. "Rons got a girlfriend." Harry sighed. He dipped his quill in the ink and started to write him back.  
  
Ron, The summer has been long and hard I've been locked in my room most of the summer, dudley is still up to his usual and I of course havent been eating much. Aunt Petunia has Dudley on his diet but Im more on a diet then he is. We go back to hogwarts in 3 days well two not counting today, and Im really happy because Im happier at hogwarts then when Im here. Ive done all my summer homework and studied up on new spells, I found my own way to diagon alley, I had saved some floo powder and went to the Cat Ladies house to go to Diagon Alley. The only one to write me this summer had been you. So well to get off my Drawling out story whos this girl? Do I get to meet her? Do I know her? Come on ron give me some sort of clue. Anyway Ill see you on the train. Harry  
  
Harry thought of the girl back at hogwarts, the stupid little things that he found attractive in her the way she walked, the way she talked, the way her hair flowed behind her as she walked. This all made him weak whenever he was around her. But the one thing shooting back at him what wasnt good enough about him. was it the fact that he was always tongue tied around her, was it the fact that girls made him nervous? He scratched his head and slammed his hand on his desk. "WHY WONT SHE NOTICE ME." He said loudly throwing his books to the floor.  
  
Uncle vernon walked by his door and stared at him hearing the books slam onto the floor. "WHO'D WANT TO NOTICE YOU." Uncle vernon said smuggly, "your an ungreatful little git, No wonder your friends havent sent you any letters this summer, they probably realized that now." Uncle Vernon smiled at his unpleasantness. Maybe uncle vernon was right. Maybe he made people realize how unfortunate he is. Maybe she realized that too. "no one uncle Vernon." Harry said in a distant voice.  
  
Maybe he was to busy looking at the outter Harry instead of the inner, the harry that begged for attention and love. He hadnt felt loved for a long time, the dursleys didnt love him. Hermione and Ron Seemed to be the only ones who could put up with him. The only reason anyone turned an eye to him was because he was the boy who lived. What a pathetic title he thought to himself. Im the boy who lived, he wanted to know why it had to have been him. He wanted parents everyone else hating the exsistance of their parents and him longing for that parent type person in his life. He hated Voldemort with a passion for taking his parents away from him.  
  
What he wouldnt give to be able to spend time with them, Having the perfect family, but no voldemort had to take them away. The First year of his life feeling the only love he would ever known, wondering to himself would he be lonely forever? He laid down on his tiny bed and closed his eyes the sooner he was to go to sleep the closer it was for him to return to hogwarts and be with his friends, and see the angel girl of his dreams. 


	3. The Train Station

The moment finally came, when Harry returned to hogwarts. Uncle Vernon Grumbling as he loaded his car for "saint brutus's juvenile detention center." or as everyone knew, because uncle vernon was peeved that Harry was being sent to study magic. What a load of poppykot As Uncle Vernon would say. Harry beamed, the whole way to the train, would this be the day she noticed him? "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING SO HAPPY FOR BOY?" Uncle Vernon Spat at him. "I-" harry stuttered what was he to tell his uncle he was excited about, "All the homework uncle vernon." He lied, he was hoping his uncle didnt realize that he was actually fibbing to him.  
  
"Well they should load you up on homework, It should be coming out your ears, the more misery the better." Uncle Vernon said now pulling into the train station. "go get your trolley boy, because I'm not doing it for ya." he said sitting still in the driver seat with an angry look about him. Harry went to get a trolley and looked over seeing Ron and His family stepping out of cars from the ministry.  
  
"Ron.." Harry said with a smile. Ron was still beaming about his girlfriend. He walked over to Harry with that extra little oomph in his step, he walked over to Uncle Vernon's car ignoring the evil looks that came from Uncle Vernon. "I recieved your letter, sorry we didnt come to get you this summer, we have been bloody busy." Ron said looking at him. Harry sighed that wasnt the thing harry wanted to know. He looked over and seen his dream girl get out of another car from the ministry, a black looking limo. She was absolutely stunning when the summer sun caught her hair just right.  
  
Ron looked over and smiled at her, Harry looked at her too, she waved at them both or was it just him, or was it Ron she was waving at. Harry smiled at least she noticed him for the first time. Ron sighed, and had a dreamy look about him. Harry looked at him, but only for a second as someone came over to them. "Harry.. Ron." Hermione said with a smile. "Im so excited for the new year to begin, Ive already been through the new spell book and it looks to be really great lessons we are going to learn this year."  
  
Harry sighed leave it to Hermione to wreck the moment. He shook his head and looked at Uncle Vernon who was yelling at him now. "quit yapping boy and get your stuff out of my car, or im going to throw it on the ground and run over it." He said angrily. Harry sighed taking his stuff out of the car and sticking it on the trolley. He was only a few steps away from being in total happiness. "good Bye uncle vernon." Harry said with a grumble. Uncle Vernon Snurled and Snorted out a "yea good riddence to you all." and he zoomed out of the parking space and down the street.  
  
"I really dont like him." Ron said pushing his own trolley into the station over to platiforms 9 and platiforms 10. Harry and Hermione followed with the same look harry had. They were all glad to be almost back to school. Mrs Weasley came up next to Harry. "Hello dear so sorry about not coming to get you this summer, It sort of slipped our Mind, been really busy." Molly said with a sympthetic smile. Harry sighed "Its ok really." He lied again, It wasnt ok he was mad he wanted to be in the wizarding world he wanted to be with his friends, not being tortured, or being starved.  
  
Brandi walked over to Draco. "Are you coming or are you insistantly going to make us miss the train?" Draco rolled his eyes and snickered "Just for you Im going to walk as slow as possible." Draco started taking tip toe type steps and smirked evily, but the smirk faded seeing Pansy Parkinson rush over to Brandi. "YOUR DATING THAT WEASLEY, BUT HES A GRYFFINDOR." She Yelled. "Well I.. Ugh." She said with a stutter, her head dropped she knew this was what she was going to get all year. Draco glared at her "BACK OFF PARKINSON AT LEAST SHE CAN GET A BOYFRIEND UNLIKE YOU, YOU FAT COW." Draco yelled.  
  
Pansy Bursted into tears, and ran into the train station. "Now draco that wasn't very nice you must learn to be nice to those less fortunate then yourself." Lucius smirked at his son, but gave him the scolding look after wards. "Thats means Weasley to wouldn't it?" Draco said with a sneer. "Well for your conivieing little sister yes, I still dont know what came over her, dating A weasley for that matter, she knows that arthur has been out to get us, you must make sure our secrets do not get out." he said lowering his voice so only draco could hear him.  
  
Draco nodded " I will not fail you nor the dark lord." He looked over at Brandi. Even if it meant following her everywhere over the school year. Brandi ran into the train station and over to the barrier 9 and 3 quarters. Everyone got on the train and the train started to take off. Brandi sat down in a compartment with Milicent Bulstrode, and the still crying Pansy Parkinson. Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was sitting with Harry, and Hermione. Hermione smiled at Harry. "So did you spend the summer with Ron?" she asked. "No I didnt." Harry said looking at Ron. Hermione knew she should hold her tongue and became quiet the tone in Harry's voice was threatening, and she knew he was upset. The train ride was boring like normal. 


	4. Harry's turbulance

Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter but I do wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe. And I also Dont own the lyrics to the song when the lights go down by Faith Hill she owns them.  
  
It was now the first day of classes. Ron Had left for breakfast early that morning, Harry didnt know why, but ron was never up that early. He never got up for anything. Harry got Dressed maybe he would soon find out why ron got up this early. He Ran to the shower and took really quick one, changing and going down to the common room meeting up with Hermione. "you haven't seen ron have you?" he asked. Hermione looked up from her book. "Nope not at all why did he turn up missing?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
He looked at her, " you could say that he wasnt there when I woke Up." Harry Sighed. "where would ron go this early in the morning?" he said looking around. Ginny came down stairs and looked at the both of them. "He might be with his girlfriend." Ginny said looking at Harry with a smile. "Err.. Thanks Ginny." Harry said with a sigh. "lets go to breakfast then hermione." Harry said walking out of the common room. Hermione walked with him down the hallway. And looked down on the stairs, Ron was walking with Brandi hand in hand down the stairs. Harry Blinked was that the girl he liked, he couldnt believe it ron moved in on the his girl.  
  
Harrys face was white, besides the shades of red coming and going. "Harry maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you" he thought. He watched Ron walk away with the girl, his girl. "how could he do that to me ?" Harry muttered. Hermione looked at him. She was debating wheither she should say something. Harry wanted to know why. Was it because he wasnt fast enough, he should have told her when these feelings started to escolate.  
  
Harry needed to be alone, he looked from Brandi and Ron, to Hermione, terrified of all the emotions running through him, he wanted to hurt Ron. no not hurt Kill him. He wanted to yell at him, he wanted to hit him. He Wanted Ron to feel the pain he was feeling at this very moment. Harry disappeared for most of the day no one seeing or hearing from him. Not even Ginny seen him and usually she was following him every where.  
  
Harry walked through the forbidden forest quietly, he knew he should be in class but he couldnt stand it, to see Ron smiling happily at the beautiful slytherin girl laughing at his jokes. He closed his eyes feeling the hot tears rolling down his face. The one thing he wanted was Brandi and for a weird reason, knowing that she would never be his. As the words of some song he had heard over the summer, those words haunted him.  
  
When the lights go down, and theres nothing left to be, when the lighs go done, and the truth is all you see when you feel that hole inside of your soul and wonder what you're made of well we all find out when the lights go down at the end of this day when this game that i play has gone another round, as i lay there alone on this big empty bed with nothing but thoughts of you in my head i think of the things that i wish i had said when you were still around when the lights go down and theres nothing left to be when the lights go down and the truth is all you see and i wonder if all my lifes about the sum of all my fears and all my doubts when the lights go down.  
  
Harry sighed as he walked, how was he to do this he couldn't standing hearing Ron talking about the girl he wanted by his side, day in and day out Brandi is so wonderful. He wanted to be able to find it out for himself he couldnt take it no more. He looked Up at the sky he had been out here all night long and it was getting dark rather fast, and he knew all the creatures would be coming out in the forest. He quickly turned back walking out in to the school yard, and walking his way back up to school. It was almost 10:30 at night. He was already passed cerfew, but if he got introuble, He wouldnt care there was nothing for him to care about anymore.  
  
He returned to the Gryffindor common room after confronting the Fat lady's portrait and her lecture on how late it was. Harry just shrugged her off, he sat on the couch looking over at hermione who was still doing her homework. "Where have you been we've been worried about you, we were about to go tell dumbledor that you went missing." She said in a snotty but concerned tone. "I just took a walk." Harry said quietly. "A WALK THAT LASTED ALL DAY?" She said jumping at him. "Harry you could have been hurt and we would have never known about it." She said looking at him with a glare of anger. "well im fine aint I?" He said glaring back at her, he was irritated now. "You missed all your classes Harry, But thats not really that important, We were just realyl worried that you were hurt." Hermione said quietly but sternly.  
  
He wanted to yell at her Id rather be hurt out there then hurt in here hermione I cant take it, he took my girl." but he just couldnt. He just shrugged her off, got up and walked up to his dorm knowing ron was sleeping peacefully once again for the night. And he would be awake staring at the wall, until he was so sick of hearing Ron's words spin through his head. He quickly undressed putting him shorts on, and laid in bed till who knows what time in the morning before falling asleep. 


	5. The Fight and End of the Friendship

Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter, but I still wish I own dan radcliffe. I do own the Character brandi. I hated to see this chapter but it wouldnt leave me alone till i wrote it down and now it is here for your eyes to read. Please I need reviews guys. Thanks. Have fun Reading.  
  
Harry hated seeing Ron and Brandi everywhere together, them together was killing him slowly inside. The girl he dreamed of having by his side all summer was with his best friend. He couldn't take this anymore, he was going to find away to put a stop to it. Finally towards the end of the school day it being a friday, a month into school, and him hiding all his feelings and the hatred he had been feeling towards Ron. he watched him night after night sleep peacefully without a care in the world, while Harry cried. He couldnt take this anymore, the next morning would prove how angry he was, And now he would slowly burst. He went through his day like he normally did, until the evening came and finally he felt himself burst  
  
Ron was walking up the stairs towards the gryffindor common room for the night, harry seeing him, and clenched his fist it was now or never for him to tell Ron all the things running through his mind. Ron looked at him and continued walking up the stairs. He started to get hot and he could feel his anger rising with in him. He ran up the stairs and grabbed Ron pulling him backwards. "What Do you think your doing?" Harry Yelled at him. "What do you mean what am I doing?" Ron asked curiously, he had no idea what he did wrong. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOUR DOING WEASLEY." He yelled " YOU KNEW I LIKED HER, WHY THE HELL DID YOU MOVE IN ON HER."  
  
Ron looked at him "Harry you always get the best everything, anything you want its at your becking call, and I get second rate everything. For once I get something good and you cant just be happy for me you, no you have to be your selfish self and try to take it away from me. WELL IM TIRED OF IT." Ron yelled his anger rising, just as fast as Harry's. "I DONT GET EVERYTHING I WANT, I WANT PARENTS RON, I DONT HAVE MY PARENTS DO I? SEE I DONT GET EVERYTHING I WANT!!!" Harry Screamed.  
  
"But I told you that I liked her and yet you went for her after you told me you werent going to. WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND ARE YOU, YOUR STARTING TO BE THE FRIEND I FEARED YOU'D BE." He said angrily. How could Ron do this to him. He couldnt believe the words coming out of his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARRY, I NEVER TOLD YOU I WASNT GOING TO GO AFTER HER, I TOLD YOU I THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY. WE AGREED ON THAT. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE HER NOW AND I'M NOT GOING TO STEP OUT OF THE WAY TO SEE YOU, WHOSE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME." Ron screamed his face a brighter red then his hair.  
  
Harry stood there dumbfounded and pissed beyond all extreme. He with drew his wand from his robe pocket and pointed it at him. Hermione had heard the yelling and came running " HARRY NO DONT." She said trying to grab the wand out of his hand. "your going to do something stupid that your going to regret, come on guys your friends. Don't let a girl stand in the way of your friendship." she said in a desperate tone. Harry glared at her, " you know Hermione, I dont have any friends, I just found that out. Ron was never my friend he just wanted a ride on the band wagon. A jump at the So called Fame that lost me my parents.HES NOT MY FRIEND." Harry screamed still holding his wand at the now quivering Ron.  
  
Draco came down the hallway, "woah isnt this a complete turn around." he said snickering. " DONT MAKE ME HURT YOU TOO MALFOY." Harry yelled turning quickly point his wand at Draco. Draco quickly with drew his wand from his robe pocket and stood in the attack stance. "Yea let's see you try Potter." Draco said looking at him threateningly, Hermione ran to draco's side trying to grab his wand from his hand. "DRACO NO DON'T." She cried in terror. "GET AWAY FROM ME MUDBLOOD." Draco said pushing her away from him with a free hand. "get in the way again and you just might find yourself taking your last breath." Hermione fell to the floor in a daze, tears running down her face, her two best friends at each others throat only seconds away from killing each other. There was absolutely nothing she could do but pray that someone would come and break it up. A teacher, a student, anybody, and she hoped they'd come soon.  
  
Ron watched Hermione fall to the floor, what was wrong with Harry, Ron started to wonder. He couldn't figure out he didnt want to not now, only worried about Hermione. Him being the only one worried about her."WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MALFOY." Ron said jumping instantly to Hermione's side. He to with drew his wand from him pocket moving it threateningly from Draco to Harry. He helped Hermione to her feet. She held to him as though a shield, willing to give her life to save her friends. Ron looked at Harry " your making a terrible mistake Potter." He said angrily. " NO YOUR THE ONE MAKING THE MISTAKE ME FRIEND." Harry yelled. His eyes narrowing with Anger, and hurt. "YOU KNOW WHAT WEASLEY YOUR NOT WORTH MY TIME." Harry said glaring at him. He was still so Pissed he needed to hit something, a wall anything.  
  
Harry made an advance at Ron, and punched him square in the face before walking away, Shaking with complete anger. Hermione shrieked watching the blood drip down Ron's face. "Ron are you ok?" she said with a quivering voice. "NO THAT BASTARD HIT ME." He said placing his hand to his nose. Hermione bit her lip not knowning what to do. The only thing coming to mind was to take him to the hospital wing, and later going after Harry to try to talk some sense into him. Draco looked at this, seeing both friends at each others neck over his sister, this made him pleased. Yes in away he was a true death eater at heart. His mission was complete both friends were hating each other. No more Ron and Harry, finally the end of the Impamious Potter and Weasley duo.  
  
He walked away with a smile at his lips, and a new sense of comfort surging through his body, no longer were they to come after him, let alone after his sister. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, watching himself walk right out of their lives. Friendless and alone in this world just like the 10 years of his life, He had spent alone. He walked down the stairs leading to the entrance hall. Walking out of the Hogwarts he had grown to know as his home.  
  
He walked down to the lake, sitting on the docks there. Tossing Pebbles into the lake. Had he gone to far, everything he had bottled up and it all exploded right in front of his face. Ron the one who was by his side since day one, no longer harrys friend. Hermione standing up in defense for Ron, but not for him. 


End file.
